Internet Media Streaming
Cable television is reaching the end of its life cycle, it's expensive has long contracts and overloaded with content that the customer only watches a small percentage of but yet has to pay for the full service. TV streaming will eventually supersede cable television, it's cheaper, on-demand, month by month contract, and able to be watched across all your devices. However, it is still in an early adoption phase in NZ for what is a common and popular service in other countries. The only infrastructure you need for streaming is an internet connection. If customers want to watch content on their TV they either need a smart TV, connect their computer or laptop to their TV, have a PS3, PS4 or Xbox One, or purchase a digital media player such as Chromecast or Apple TV which is a one off cost. The main advantages of streaming is that not only is it a cheaper service, it is the convenience. Once you have a subscription you can watch it across multiple devices, (PC, tablet or mobile) all the content is there immediately or on-demand, where as cable television is limited to showing what is current on it's schedule and what has been recorded by the Sky box. Click on the link of an opinion piece by Consumer NZ on the current landscape of TV streaming in NZ back when Global mode was still active. Cable + Most content + Easy to use + Can be packaged with Vodafone internet and mobile + Hold's exclusive rights to certain channels and Sports within NZ (Rugby, UKTV, etc) - Can only watch what is currently showing on the schedule or past recorded shows - Advertisements - expensive - rarely is all the content necessary - ongoing hardware cost - Monopoly TV streaming + Inexpensive + Low-cost infrastructure + Monthly contracts (first month free) + Competitive market + No adds for paid services (unless you are streaming live sport) + On-demand (watch what you want when you want it) - Can be confusing to set up - If used regularly will require an unlimited internet plan - quality and speed dependant on internet speeds Below are a list of streaming services: Free services - Channel's 1-4 are on demand and have advertisements TV on Demand - Channel's 1 and 2 3NOW - Channel 3 Channel4 - Channel 4 Youtube - the most popular video sharing website Paid services - all paid services below come with a month's free trial with no breakage fee. Netflix - the most popular streaming service in the world. With a VPN, customers can access 600% more content Lightbox - TV Series only, no movies. Comes free for Spark customers Neon - Sky's own streaming service is the most expensive of all paid services at $20 a month Hopster - Kid's friendly viewing 2-6 years old Sport - Subscribers can watch every single game of a season Premier League - Barclay's premier league NFL Game pass - Range of options to watch, a whole season, one team or a week pass. NBA game pass - Range of options to watch, a whole season, one team or a week pass. WWE Network - Access to all of World Wrestling Entertainment archived and live events. Fanpass - Sky's streaming sport service,It supplies a day pass for $14.99 and a week pass for $19.99 for Sky Sport 1-4. Also has a bundled season pass for Super Rugby, NRL and F1. PGA Tour - Every match of the PGA Tour, Presidents Cup, Champions Tour, LPGA, European Tour and many other events. NZ phone based support system. Noel Leeming also provide at-home technical support